


hold me tight

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他們都追尋著一開始想要的東西，過去也是，現在也是。





	hold me tight

他在公司遇見他，也不是真的那麼久不見。Lucas抬起頭，看見他時像是很雀躍地，卻沒有如同他熟知的那樣向這裡莽撞地跑來。哥，他喊他的時候帶著重重的鼻音，金廷祐應了聲，猶豫著是否該舉起手來拍拍他翹起的頭髮或肩膀，卻在還未反應的時候又被人喊走。回頭見啊，Cas，他讓自己笑得一派輕鬆地說。

喔，回頭見，Lucas復述著他的句尾，大力點頭。

過了今天都會變成昨日，習慣也是，承諾也是。

年末舞台排練的時候他們踩著熟悉的隊形走位，從鏡中確認時又覺得跳起舞來的動作已經那樣不同。倒不是少了點銳氣與稜角，或許是20歲一整年的成長，他一掠而想，集中在練習上的注意力使他很難分神去思考這些多餘的事情，他想他也一樣。休息時他先拿了水，跟毛巾一起遞給他。Lucas接過來的時候又笑了起來，他留意到這種有些害臊的笑容最常出現在他們之間的時候其實是剛進公司在練習室打照面的時候，然後是一起拍了公開影片的時候。然後到了現在，他想，他們又漸漸陌生了起來。

相依偎的時候他們拙稚地學習彼此的語言，他教給他的多些，依樣畫圓地學了幾句他與其他人說過的語言。然而那不是他真正家鄉的話，他知道，卻無法真正分辨。

分離的時點他並不知道那就是轉捩了，直到很後來重新碰在一塊時，他說好久不見，帶著一些欣喜與困惑。他習慣地覆述他的語尾，從生硬而簡單的談話中反覆確認他真正的意思，猜得對了就從肚子裡有股暖暖的滿足。他們一向那樣對話，像螞蟻一樣用觸角了解彼此的意圖，他曾以為會這樣到最後。

然後又是忙碌的生活，再見面時已是冬天；他笑著看他在鏡頭前說話，卻突然驚覺他正一點一點忘掉屬於他的語言。比起心慌，他想，這種感覺比較像是吃壞肚子，從腳底一路漫上尾椎後腰，最後竄升到頭頂。應該在那時多學會一點中文的，金廷祐想，他們要再次成為無法相通的人了。

最後的舞台結束之前他們並肩站在人群的最後，他走向他，用眼神和浮在嘴邊的笑代替未吐出的話語。音樂震耳欲聾得很恰巧，他想，這一刻他們不需要透過任何語言企圖定義，他們就是最了解彼此的存在個體。他背起他，從背上貼著他胸腹腔的地方感受到笑聲傳導的震動；他的手掌牢牢壓在肩上，很溫暖，像是一年前的異國雪地。

他問，你是否也想我，就好像他有那麼做似的。

這種感覺很奇妙，他們在公司碰面，依舊熱絡地問著才來嗎？吃過飯了嗎？然而他們也僅只能進行這樣淺層的模版對話，即使他還是能從他的一個抬手或眼神中看穿之中的情緒與意圖，可那些在觸不及深處的對話裡一點意義也沒有。

他不能問，辛苦嗎，或者更乾脆些將腦袋貼上他的肩膀說，我好累喔。可以那樣做的時間已經被遠遠拋在後頭，而他們現在只能抓住明明很熟悉的溫熱手掌生疏微笑。他換了個方式，期待嗎，問著發現約莫一年前自己也問了一樣的問題。 他看向他，露出始終靦腆卻又掩不住雀躍的笑，那麼那個瞬間他就知道答案了。屬於他們的一個季度已然完全更迭，明明沒有迷惘地往前走了，可是當他回過頭時，他心裡的他總是在那。他想說，我有想你，我時常也想起你，在傾盆的雨中哭泣的時候，在疲憊不堪感到疼痛的時候。他們都追尋著一開始想要的東西，過去也是，現在也是。

因此當他需要一個答案的時候，他會好好回答。

我很想你。

 


End file.
